Harry Potter et le Dernier Combat
by Tanie
Summary: Harry, 17 ans, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, part à la chasse aux Horcruxes afin de detruire le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire ait connue, Lord voldemort...


Accoudé à une fenêtre, un adolescent de tout juste 17 ans regardait sans vraiment le voir le ciel qui prenait une teinte rosée au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait. Cette nuit encore, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley il y avait un mois, Harry avait passé tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à fixer le plafond, à réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait, maintenant que…

_Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, il ne reste plus que moi…_

Maintenant que la seule personne que Voldemort ait jamais craint ait disparue, Harry ne savait comment allait se finir cette guerre. Il savait qu'il devrait se battre, et il était tout à fait conscient qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il n'en sorte pas vivant. Mais s'il devait mourir, il emporterait Voldemort avec lui, il se l'était juré.

Un profond soupir souleva sa poitrine et il se détourna de la fenêtre. Sur son bureau se trouvaient quelques lettres que ses amis lui avaient envoyées. Il y en avait de Hagrid, qui déplorait toujours la mort de Dumbledore, de Ron et Hermione, ses amis les plus proches, et de quelques autres tels que Neville ou encore Luna, ce qui l'avait assez surpris.

_Grand mère ne veut pas que je retourne à Poudlard cette année,_ disait Neville. _Elle craint beaucoup qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose qu'à mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je ne peux retourner à l'école…_

Harry se doutait que les effectifs de Poudlard seraient désormais nettement réduits. Mais encore fallait-il que l'école rouvre…

_Papa m'a dit que l'école allait être protégé par des Gvilipos, tu sais, ces grandes créatures avec des ailes sur le crâne…_

Harry avait eu un léger sourire en lisant la lettre de Luna. En y réfléchissant, elle ferait partie des quelques personnes qui lui manqueraient. Car cette année, que Poudlard rouvre ses portes ou non, lui n'y retournerait pas. Il ne verrait plus les lourdes portes de chêne de château, ne se promènerait plus dans le parc, ne jouerait plus au Quidditch. Non, cette année, il partait à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette année, il irait tuer Voldemort.

Il saisit un parchemin posé sur son lit et le relut une enieme fois.

_Nous viendrons donc te chercher le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Hermione sera déjà arrivée_, écrivait Ron au début de la lettre. _Nous pourrons ainsi fêter tes 17 ans ensemble. Ginny semble moins joyeuse depuis le début des vacances. Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire, mais il est évident que l'éventuelle fermeture de l'école ainsi que la mort de Dumbledore l'a touché. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était trop sensible._

A ces mots, Harry avait compris que Ginny n'avait encore rien dit de leur rupture à Ron. Harry en souffrait lui aussi, mais il aurait encore lus souffert s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ginny. Maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, et maintenant que les dernières protections dont Harry bénéficiait avaient disparues avec cette mort et sa toute récente majorité, il était plus vulnérable que jamais, et c'aurait été trop risqué pour Ginny de rester avec lui. Si Voldemort était venu à apprendre leur relation, il s'en serait sûrement pris à la jeune fille en cherchant à atteindre, à affaiblir Harry, et il en voulait, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Peut-être, s'il arrivait à trouver les Horcruxes, peut-être que s'il arrivait, une fois les Horcruxes détruits, à tuer Voldemort, peut-être alors pourrait-il revenir vers Ginny, peut-être alors pourraient-ils à nouveau être heureux tous les deux.

Harry venait tout juste de remonter dans sa chambre après un petit déjeuner des plus léger (une biscotte accompagnée d'un verre d'eau) pour pratiquer quelques sortilèges de défense, car maintenant qu'il était majeur, il pouvait se le permettre sans risquer de s'attirer les foudres du Ministère, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et aperçut une chevelure brune ébouriffée. Surpris, ne pouvant pas croire que ce soit Hermione, il entrouvrit la porte et tendit l'oreille.

- Bonjour Mr Dursley. Pardonnez moi de vous déranger de la sorte et d'aussi bon matin, mais ne connaissant pas votre numéro de téléphone, je 'n'ai pu vous prévenir. Harry est-il là s'il vous plait? dit une voix polie qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Il dévala les escaliers et dans son champ de vision apparut son oncle Vernon qui regardait Hermione avec surprise, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un à l'apparence si "normale" puisse être comme Harry, qui aux yeux de son oncle et de sa tante, était loin de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de la normalité.

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry d'une voix rauque.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire étrangement tordu, le regard baigné de larmes.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle silencieusement.

Le silence se fit, vite troublé par l'oncle Vernon.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie? gronda-t-il en direction de Harry.

- Je vous avais prévenu qu'on viendrait me chercher après mon anniversaire. répondit aussitôt celui-ci.

- Ah oui...

L'oncle Vernon grommela des mots comme "majorité" et "n'importe quoi" mais laissa entrer Hermione qui le remercia de sa voix polie et rejoignit Harry dans l'escalier.

- Montons dans ta chambre. lui dit-elle en passant.

- Apres avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione lui lança un regard embué.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis la secoua en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis, je suis juste... un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. bredouilla-t-elle. On ne sait toujours rien pour Poudlard, et avec cette guerre qui nous attends, je suis... je...

Harry lui tapota sur l'épaule pour la réconforter d'un air assez gêné. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Un instant il songea à Ginny, qui contrairement à lui avait toujours su le réconforter. Alors il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Hermione eut quelques sanglots.

- Pourdlard rouvrira sûrement. McGonnagal n'accepterait jamais qu'on ferme l'école. Et puis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je vous ai dit que...

Hermione ne le laissa même pas terminer sa phrase et s'écarta.

- Nous t'avons dit que nous viendrions avec toi, et c'est bien ce que nous comptons faire, tu peux me croire ! Tu ne seras pas seul Harry.

Harry sentit une chaleur au niveau de ses oreilles et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il savait pertinemment que même s'il essayait à nouveau de raisonner Hermione ou Ron, ceux-ci lui répondraient qu'ils l'accompagneraient de gré ou de force. Harry savait aussi que jamais il n'aurait pu rêver de deux amis si fidèles, qui étaient prêts à tout risquer pour lui, mais aussi pour le monde des Sorciers.

- Alors, tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Hermione. Oh la la…

Son regard s'était posé un peu partout dans la chambre de Harry, n'y voyant que désordre.

- C'est bien une chambre de garçon. Dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

Elle leva sa baguette, et en tour de poignet, tout se rangea bien comme il faut à sa place, les affaires de Harry dans sa grosse valise, les livres bien empilés par-dessus les vêtements. Même la cage d'Hedwige fut nettoyée. Harry remercia Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. On est un peu pressés par le temps, j'ai dit à Mr et Mme Weasley que je revenais vite.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et retrouvèrent l'oncle Vernon, cette fois accompagnée de sa femme et de son énorme fils Dudley.

- Bonjour madame Dursley, bonjour Dudley. Encore désolée pour le dérangement, monsieur et madame Dursley. Lança Hermione en reprenant son ton poli. Nous partons.

Harry leur fit un bref signe de tête et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque l'oncle Vernon se décida à parler.

- Tu ne reviendras pas ?

Harry tourna un regard étonné vers lui et secoua la tête négativement.

- Alors… Alors nous n'aurons plus jamais rien à voir avec toi ? Continua l'oncle Vernon avec un air d'espoir.

Hermione eut l'air outrée mais resta silencieuse. Harry soupira.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, ou de mes semblables. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, il…

La tante Pétunia eut un léger sursaut.

- Il est mort ? Vraiment ? Mais alors, ça veut dire …

- Que plus personne n'est à l'abri. Résuma Harry. Ni les sorciers, ni les moldus, c'est-à-dire vous.

L'oncle Vernon vira au gris vert et la tante Pétunia prit une couleur jaune.

- Tu veux dire qu'a cause de toi et des gens comme toi, nous risquons de… de…

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de tout ça avec son oncle et sa tante.

- Tout le monde est impliqué. Lança-t-il à nouveau.

- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est d'éviter de sortir le soir. Restez chez vous, ça vaudra mieux. Ajouta Hermione avec gravité.

Harry vit que l'oncle Vernon avait du mal à y croire. En revanche, la tante Pétunia semblait assez choquée. Dudley, qui observait Hermione avec de grands yeux, semblait pétrifié. Harry se sentit obligé de leur dire quelque chose. Apres tout, quand bien même il ne les avait jamais porté dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tout faire pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort.

Et il sortit précipitamment, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils remontèrent l'allée de Privet Drive en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par demander à Hermione de quelle façon ils allaient se rendre au Terrier.

- Nous allons transplaner dès que nous aurons trouver un coin sûr. Lui repondit-elle. Tu te souviens que j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage l'année dernière ? C'est comme ça que nous irons au Terrier. Tout le monde doit nous attendre avec impatience.

Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue pour finir dans un cul de sac bordé de poubelles.

- Voila, ici ça ira. Donne moi la main Harry. Dit Hermione.

- Je pourrais le faire moi-même. Lança Harry.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as pas ton permis, ce serait illégal ! répliqua Hermione avec sévérité.

Elle prit d'autorité la main d'Harry dans la sienne et Harry eut juste le temps de penser que décidément, rien, pas même la guerre dans le monde, ne changerait Hermione et son respect immodéré des lois, avant qu'ils transplanent. Harry sentit une pression familière sur l'ensemble de son corps. Décidemment, il n'aimait vraiment pas transplaner.


End file.
